


The play ( lashton/Malum)

by Fancy_unique



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_unique/pseuds/Fancy_unique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is completely against everything school related. that includes the school play if you didn't know that already. He wasn't planning to try out but when his best friend Micheal wants to join to get close to his crush who happens to be the student helper for the director. He finds himself forced into a school play with the drama nerd Luke. only to find that maybe that's not such a bad thing.</p>
<p>Warnings:<br/>Boyxboy<br/>Badboy!ashton<br/>Dramanerd!Luke<br/>Lashton/malum</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey yo, Mike you realize you are walking to the theater to try out for a play right?" I ask confused and honestly wanting to know if he knew what he was doing. "I'm not going to try out. We are going to try out."

"I'm sorry, what? No way Mike I'm not trying out for some stupid school play all because you have a crush on the assistant director." I said ignoring Micheal's puppy eyes. "Please Ash, drop the bad boy act and try out for the play with me please..." He begged holding out the 'e'.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if the guy says no to you asking him out," Mikey smiled wide and attacked me with a hug. "You're the best Ash come on lets go audition." I'm way to nice to this kid. Walking into the theater was normal, but once inside you could see all the students there to audition.

What a bunch of nerds. They actually want to do something school related, gross. I continue walking not noticing Michael run over to Calum Hood the assistant director / my best friends crush. I walked with my head down hoping no one I knew would see me.Sadly I wasn't watching were I was going causing me to run into somebody.

All the papers the stranger was holding fell to the ground and with a frustrated huff he bent down to pick them up. I just stood there watching the dude randomly, he looked up when he I guess felt my eyes on him. "Are you going to help me or just stare at me like an idiot?" He asked rather sassy. He had blonde hair that was swiped to the side in a fringe kind of look with a lip piercing that looked great on him. When I didn't say anything he just huffed again and continued to pick up the papers that were dropped. With all the papers finally collected he stood up and sent me a glare.

"what's your name kid?" I ask because this guy had character and I liked it. "I would really like it if you didn't call me kid. I mean how would you like it if i just called you old man? I seriously doubt that you would like that so just don't call me that kay? Thanks." He walked away still not answering my question but I didn't care I was to shocked by the fact that he had just called me an old man. I'm not even that old i'm only a senior. All I know though is that this guy had an attitude and I liked that about him.

I quickly walked over to Michael who was still standing next to Calum. It didn't even look like he was talking to him. Ignoring Michael when I got up to them I spoke directly to Calum. "Hey Hood, I Have a question for you." He looked at me and motioned for me to continue " See that blonde over there, What's his name?" He looked in the direction of look and smiled a goofy grin. I could see from the corner of my eye Micheal was mentally awwing this guy. " That's my best friend Luke Hemmings. He is the lead for the play. You guys are trying out right?" This time he looked at Micheal with hopeful eyes. It was so obviously that they liked each other but they barley talked. Micheal seemed to have a hard time forming words so I covered for him.

"Yeah sign us up. What do we have to do?"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Micheal audition  
> luke is confused and calum is sooooo happy

" All you really have to do is maybe read a couple lines from the script and if you want to you can sing or whatever." Calum explains with a small smile. See I don't mind Calum mainly because Micheal is in love with him, but he has never actually given me a reason to not like him. I don't like a lot of people. Micheal says it's mainly because I want to keep p my bad boy act. I will never it admit it to anyone other than myself but I don't actually like being this way. It just kinda happened. when my dad left I had to grow up fast just so i could do his job and help take car of my family. My mom had to work two jobs before i actually got one and I will never forgive the man that left her alone all these years.

"so are you going to go first Mike or is Ashton going first?" Calum's word break me from my thoughts and I look over to Micheal with a questioning look. He shrugs and walks up to the stage. Luke Calum's apparently so called best friend walks up and takes the stop that Micheal was previously in. "Hey Cal, I was wondering if I could possible change this line? I mean its not that big of a change but I know I should always ask first." I look over around the same time as Luke and he sends me another glare. "well its good to see you too Blondie. I know you don't like me but your glare is as threatening as a tiny puppy. I really suggest you stop while your ahead and just give me your name." I hear Calum holding back laughter and I smirk to myself as Luke looks even more upset now than before. " i already told you his name though." Calum states and I nod my head saying that yes he did tell me Luke's name I just wanted Luke to tell me it.

"My name is Luke you asshole. Happy now?" He says with a huff. I move around Calum to stand by Luke's side. I lean over when Calum is focused on Micheal"a audition and whisper in his ear. "Very happy thank you princess." I feel him shiver and smirk at the reaction I have on him before moving away. Micheal walks down from the stage and I walk up and quickly read some lines from the play but I refused to preform. I will stick to playing the drums in private and singing in the shower. when I was done I walked back to Calum who of course had Micheal and Luke near him and asked the question i should have known I would regret. 

"So are we in or not?" Calum looks at Mikey and I knew right then he wouldn't say no. He quickly nodded his head and smiled small at him. "yeah your in. Micheal you can be the part of Wes and Ashton you will be Blade sense you and Blade have the same personalities." I nod my head not really caring, but see Micheal smile and remind myself to ask why later cause he knew he would get a part in the play so it was kind of obvious. "Wait no Calum, Blade is the love interest for my character. I don't want him as Blade." Luke looks at Calum with pleading eyes and I feel another smirk spread across my face.

"well isn't this going to be fun, huh Princess?" i whisper in his ear then without another word walk out of the theater without Micheal. I arrived home a little later than normal which was to be expected because I normally have work at least on most days. "MOM I'M HOME" i yell and walk into the kitchen where I know she will be. "Hiya momma how was your day today?" I sit on one of the stools after hugging my momma hello. "It was normal as always I think harry is upstairs in his room with Lauren if you don't mind grabbing them for dinner." I nod my head okay and go in search of the two. I find them exactly where mom said they were and grab them dragging them to the kitchen with all three of us giggling.

dinner was amazing as usual and we talked about are day mainly listening to harry and Lauren, but I shocked them with the news of telling them about the play that I audition for and got in. Momma was happy even though I was worried about my job being in the way. she told me that it was about time i did something other than work and take care of the family also she added in that we would be perfectly fine with me taking time away form work. I smile later on when going to bed because I am so lucky to have such an amazing family even if we do struggle at times.


End file.
